


A Sight More Gorgeous Than The Grand Canyon

by Voidlings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tit Play, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidlings/pseuds/Voidlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff swears that they planned this from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight More Gorgeous Than The Grand Canyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelPrinceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely Prince!!! I love you!!! Happy Birthday!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Here's ur fic u big gay

Geoff had never seen such a beautiful sight before and he’s seen the sunrise over the Grand Canyon before. His sweet boys were cuddled up against each other, petting over their swollen bellies and sharing kisses. After a long day at work this was just the sight to make him feel better. Ray and Ryan were both around seven months pregnant now. Geoff swears that they planned this from the beginning, first it was Ryan who got the news that he was carrying. 

Tears were shed and kisses planted on wet cheeks. Only about three days later Ray came back from the bathroom, white stick in his hand with two pink lines printed on it. Buried under all the happiness of having two sweet babies there’s a little hesitation. 

Would they be able to take care of them? To give them everything they needed and wanted? That’s something for future geoff to worry about. For now, they need to start planning a baby shower.

Every month they compared their bellies, Ryan’s carrying high while Ray’s was low. Ray’s tits plumped up faster and fatter than Ryan’s but his hips were wider and fuller than the younger. No matter the differences, they were still beautiful father’s-to-be. 

Right now, both boys were pressed against each other. Slow, deep kisses being exchanged while wandering hands petted over swollen bellies and full thighs.Geoff’s cock twitches with interest inside of his pants as he watches Ryan’s hand move over Ray’s ass and give it a nice squeeze that makes the other an gasp out a moan. 

“Did my boys have a good day? You guys look like you’re having fun.” Ray’s head perks up while Ryan took the opportunity to bury his face into his throat.

“We went on a walk..Took a swim in the pool and..ugn fuck Ryan.” He grunts, cheeks heating up a bright pink color as the blonde left angry hickeys over his throat and neck. Geoff smiles and kicks his shoes off before climbing onto the bed, the mattress groaning in protest.

”C’mere, turn over. Let me see my babies.” Ryan removes himself from Ray’s neck, happily turning over to show off the stretch of skin and the plushness of his thighs. Ray’s a little shyer, arm moving to cover his face as his thighs fell open to give a better few of his fat tummy and heavy tits. 

Geoff’s hands move to pet over both bellies with a happy coo, fingers gently petting at the little bump of Ryan’s belly button. At first he was upset about the fact that his belly button was popping out but Ray’s wasn’t and after a quick visit from the doctor and his worries were settled about the permanence of it. 

He leans down to place soft open mouth kisses across the pale skin,”Hello gorgeous.” As soon as they could, Ryan wanted to know the gender of his baby. He sobbed into Geoff’s arm when they determined it was a healthy little girl growing inside of him.

Ryan squirms under the attention, sighing happily before leaning over to catch Ray’s lips in another kiss. Geoff’s lips move over to pepper kisses all over Ray’s belly, his skin smelt like cocoa butter and the lotion smelt so good he just wanted to lick it off of his skin. 

Since the pregnancy poor Ray’s skin had gotten so sensitive, applying cocoa butter lotion became a daily ritual. Careful hands would rub the skin of his belly in soothing lotion, the little stings and itches quickly going away. 

There’s a small bump under the skin and Ray makes a sound of apology,”Someone just wanted to say hi to their daddy, don’t worry about it.” He kisses over the spot where the little foot pushed against,”More like they wanted to kick their daddy in the face.” Ray mumbles, Ryan snorting out a laugh and kissing his cheek.

Geoff’s hands move past his belly to rub at Ray’s lower back, nuzzling at the fat tits that were being hidden by his shirt.”Your tits look swollen today, honey. Did you try to pump them at all?” Geoff gently rucks his shirt up, inhaling sharply at the sight of the puffy brown nipples and swollen breasts. 

“My poor boy, Ryan didn’t you help him?” He scolds, taking two handfuls and kneading them gently. Whimpers leave Ray’s mouth, tits aching at Geoff massaged them to get the milk slowly dribbling out of his tits. It wasn’t much but it was enough to start making wet spots in his shirts and bras. “I tried, our baby boy wanted to wait for his Daddy, isn’t that right Ray?” 

The younger of the trio blushes and looks away before giving a small nod.”I like when you take care of them the best.” He mumbles, more than embarrassed to admit that he actually loves to have his breasts played with. “I’m sorry I had to make you wait then, baby. You’re such a good boy for waiting so patiently.” He praises, rolling the hardened nipples in between his fingers smearing the beading milk away. Not a few minutes later, Geoff had his lips around Ray’s nipple, Ryan cuddled up behind him to reach over and pet his belly.

“Such a good boy for us Ray. You like when Geoff sucks on your nipples don’t you? Look how much he loves it, I bet he was waiting all day for this too.” Ray whines, hips rocking upwards as a hand buried into Geoff’s hair to keep him as close to his chest as possible.

Geoff pulls off of his chest, licking at his wet lips and peppering sweet kisses all over his chest.”Feeling any better?” Ray nods and slumps against Ryan,”Much better..Really worth the wait too.” Geoff crawls back up and kisses him before moving up to kiss Ryan,”You boys deserve a nice nap. I’ll make dinner, yeah? Then I’ll go ahead and take care of you when we’re done eating.” Ryan nods, smiling to himself as he pet at Geoff,”I want chicken and rice.” Geoff nods, scooting back and sitting up,”Got it. Same thing Ray?” Ray gives him a sleepy nod before grabbing for his long body pillow to cuddle up with.

At this point, he doesn't care if they planned this. He loved his boys to death and he was going to love their adorable babies even more.

**Author's Note:**

> okay its probably short and shitty but i put work into it and i love u 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated thank you,,


End file.
